minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar
This is fake please don't believe in it. PS I changed Lunar to be more exciting and a cool level type, because the last one looked low faith and terrible. Anyways enjoy! I haven't touched Minecraft now. I am too scared to do it. I can't open it. It HAUNTS me. I am the only one who has encountered it. Here is my story. 2 weeks ago, it was a normal day in Minecraft. Usually, I was working on my stone creeper statue in my house's backyard. So far, I was finishing its head, until I heard weird running footsteps behind me. I turned around and only found nothing. With this strange occurrence, I grew suspicious, but not long, as I started to go back atomy work. But in a moment, the footsteps returned once again, and this time, I turned around fast, but still only found nothing. Strangely I thought of this as an in-game error sound effect, so I chose to ignore the footsteps and continue building the stone creeper. It was night-time when I finished the stone creeper, and I got home inside fast as I was afraid of hostile mobs...and those weird footsteps outside. I sighed and clicked the bed in my room. I started to sleep until my PC shut off with a booming noise and a blank white screen was all that's left, which was shocking as my PC has never done anything weird like this before. I referred this as the “White Screen of Death”. After some moments, my PC went on again, and I was in Minecraft, strangely, in my house, my room. Outside of my house, I could hear the zombies moaning and spiders clicking, which spooked me. Suddenly, my game froze, and then returned back to normal again. I was getting a little frightened, so I decided not to go outside and stay in my safe room. But my plan failed, because I got instantly teleported out of my house, and I was in front of the front door. Panicking, I rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it seems to be locked inside. I looked up to the night sky and froze. Staring back at me was the moon itself, but it was not the same. It was retextured as the Moon from Majora's Mask (Legends of Zelda). The moon shockingly grew bigger and started to flame me with fireballs. I dodged them and got out my fighting kit, which are full iron armor, a diamond sword and some potions that can help me. A chat popped up, and it was none other than the moon itself. He11 awaits you, foolish humans//It’s only a m@tter of T1me b3fore I chain y0ur S0u1s t0 th3 VeRy depThs of tHe Und3rW0rlD// Even N0tch cann0t SaVe y0u fr0m ME. So this "Lunar" threatened for my life and also started to bug my game, which was laggy and glitchy, and Minecraft unexpectedly crashed when a fireball hit me. The game restarted again, and I found a new world, named "ERROR.UNKNOWNNAME", and obviously the seed was "łûńæ". I was too scared to open this new world, so I tried to quit the game, but the exit button was locked shut and all I could do was listen to the new creepy menu music playing which sounded like bloody screams of a woman and pings of a child’s music box, or click “play” and face the demon waiting for me. Making up my decision, I decided I will spawn back, get a photo as evidence of the moon and report immediately to Mojang. As I spawned in the “ERROR.UNKNOWNNAME” world, I saw that the sky had turned darker than ever before; the clouds were bloody red, all of the normal grass terrains had dried up and the only thing that existed in this world was the Lunar moon itself. The Lunar Moon was not chatting, but now it was able to vocally communicate with me, strangely and extraordinarily. “So, you have come...” The Lunar spoke to me in an almost inaudible voice; distorted, dry and vicious, making me cringe. I looked up at the moon, and I realized the moon’s mouth and eyes were now terrifyingly dripping with black blood in a gruesome way, and its lips did not move as it spoke, making the situation even more tense and strange. “What do you want from me...” I whispered silently, waiting for the Lunar to respond. Suddenly, it made a loud growling noise, and the moon started to slowly levitate towards me... WIP Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Suggested Reading Category:Creepypasta Category:Photos Category:Haunted World